Missing
by changeofheart505
Summary: Look inside for a better summary. Yusei, Chazz, Aki, Alexis, Aster and Jaden meet at an online chat. But one by one they go missing. Can they solve the crime with the help of new friends and new found love? Gender bending! Fem! Jadenx Jesse, Fem! Asterx Zane, Fem! Yuseix Jack, Male! Alexisx OC, Male! Akix OC and Fem! Chazzx Syrus! You don't like, you don't read, it's that simple!
1. Chapter 1 Online chat part 1

Missing

**Kura: Hi! I'm back with a new fic! A crossover between Yugioh Gx and Yugioh 5D's! YAY! =^w^=**

**Yusei: Why do you always put off your first few fics so you can write another? And what is it with you and gender bending?!**

**Sakura: You're just mad she made you one.**

**Aster: AND I'M ALWAYS ONE! WHY DAMN IT?!**

**Kura: Don't be mad I got addicted to the thing! It's fun to do, so you, Yusei, Jaden, Chazz Alexis and Aki can all shut your japers!**

**Aki: Wait… why me? **

**Alexis: I didn't do anything…**

**Sakura: You're a boy in this…. And since Aki is both a boys and girls name, it's what you'll be called. Same goes for Alexis, but we'll mick name you Alex instead of Lexis. **

**Aki: *faints***

**Kura: *pokes her with a stick*OwO… On with chapter one!**

**Summary: Jaden, Chazz, Yusei, Aster and Aki all meet each other at an online chat. They get to know each other and many others, but then one by one they go missing. Who's to blame for this? And what's the meaning of this ransom note? 'For everyone that is taken, an angel or demon will arise.' Can their friends and possibly new found lovers save them? **

**Jaden Online chat -…-**

**Aster online chat ~…~**

**Yusei Online chat /…/**

**Chazz online chat *…***

**Alexis online chat \...\**

**Aki online chat+…+**

**Arabic "…."**

_English "…"_

Normal "…"

**Kura: One more thing, the online chat names. This is also AU, so no Duel Monsters-**

**Everyone but Kura and Sakura: *gasp***

**Kura: and OOC characters! Here are the online names! More will be added in the future of this fic! **

Jaden= ELEMENTALNEOSGIRL101

Yusei= STarDUStrulEZ21

Chazz= The_Chazzrockz001

Aster= Hero of Destiny

Alexis= Alex_Rhodes95

Aki= BLAck_Rose_THornS34

Chapter one: Online Chat part 1

Jaden Yuki sighed. It was summer break and she was bored. She was so bored that after a few games Solitaire, she was still bored. She looked up at her new roommate, Jun. Although she preferred Chazz. Why? Don't bother to ask, the girl had a good right hook… She was on her laptop, typing away. Jaden sighed and took out her on. She logged onto an online chat and was happy to see others on line as well. She looked over at Chazz, glad that the other girl and she were on good terms and maybe even friends. Anyways, back to the chat.

ELEMENTALNEOSGIRL101 has logged in.

**-Hey! What's up people?!-**

STarDUStrulEZ21 has logged in.

**/Not much. My name's Yusei by the way. Yusei Fudo./**

**-Hi Yusei! I'm Jaden! Jaden Yuki.-**

***And I'm Jun Princeton. Call me Chazz. Don't ask why.***

**-WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?-**

***I've been here. I was just lurking around…***

**/Isn't that eavesdropping?/ **

***….* **

AT ALEXIS'S HOUSE

Alex smiled as he finally got onto the computer. He quickly logged on.

Alex_Rhodes95 has logged in.

Alex smiled noticing the users already on, he quickly decided to join the group. He wondered if he knew any of them. Probably not, he went to a private school in Domino.

**\Hey! I'm Alex, short for Alexis. Mind if I join in?\**

**-No, go ahead! I'm Jaden!-**

***Chazz***

**/Yusei./**

AT YUSEI'S HOUSE

Yusei smiled at the new names she was seeing on the chat. Usually only perverted men would chat with her. They'd ask what her ideal man was, if she was singled or if she'd like to see or show certain body parts. So when she saw the following user name, ELEMENTALNEOSGIRL101, she decided to give the person a shot. To her surprise it was someone named Jaden, and there was also one user name that was already logged on that she didn't notice until the person spoke. The_Chazzrockz001. Her own user name, STarDUStrulEZ21 was created after a story her foster mother Martha told her, the Star Dust Dragon. Then another user came on, this one she guessed was male, Alex_Rhodes95. Short and easy to remember. She sighed as a new person joined the chat. Hero of Destiny.

AT ASTER'S PLACE

Aster was sick, bored, sick, tired, sick, stuck in bed, sick, logging into a chat online, sick and did I mention, sick?

'Why did I have to get the flu today of all days?!' She wondered. The girl sniffed and coughed loudly. As soon as she calmed down, she logged into the chat properly. She was happy there were other users as well. Hopefully she can talk to someone with Sartorius getting over protective. Ever since she found out that The D had killed both her parents and had almost kidnapped both her and her older brother, Julio, Sartorius, who was older than both, had taken care of them. He was like the older brother or uncle they never had.

Hero of Destiny has logged in.

**~Hi everyone! What's happening?~**

***Not much… who are you?***

**~Aster Phoenix.~**

**-Really? Like the pro athlete?-**

**~Yup…~**

**\Why are you on the chat?\**

**/I want to know too. I'm Yusei by the way./**

**\Alex.\**

**-Jaden!-**

***Chazz***

**~… I'm sick and got nothing to do while I'm stuck in bed all day…~**

**-Ouch. Sorry about that, hope you feel better!-**

"ASTER! I'M BACK! I BROUGHT SOMEONE YOU MIGHT LIKE TO SEE!" Sartorius yelled.

'Damn it!' Aster thought as she quickly went back to the chat. "Come in!" She yelled back as she said goodbyes.

**~Yeah. I gotta go, chat with ya later!~**

Hero of Destiny has logged off.

Aster sighed as she glared at Sartorius. The man smiled and stepped aside to reveal a young man with pale blond hair with light blue streaks and violet eyes. His skin was a shade darker than Aster's and he looked a lot older that the sick girl.

"JULIO!" Aster shot out of bed and into her brother's arms. Julio laughed and put her back into bed. As he did Aster pouted. He laughed more when she did. He missed his little sister, and he never wanted to let her out of his sight again.

AT AKI'S HOUSE

BLAck_Rose_THornS34 has logged in.

Aki waited for a response. He hesitated when he first logged in. Slowly, he began to type. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just wrote something simple.

**+Hi, I'm Aki. Anyone wanna talk?+**

**-Sure Aki! Name's Jaden!-**

**/Yusei./**

***Chazz.***

**\Alex.\**

**-You just missed Aster. Wonder when she'll log back in…-**

Aki wondered who Aster was, but shrugged his shoulders. He'd meet her one day. He wasn't so sure about this, but he wanted to have some fun.

-Hey, I was wondering, do you know where the Domino Pier is?-

**~Yeah, it's by the docks, I live near there.~**

***When did you log back in?!***

**~Not too long ago. So, who joined us?~**

***Aki. You must be Aster I guess…+**

**~Uh huh, I'll PM you the address. Later!~**

Hero of Destiny has logged off.

Alex_Rhodes95 has logged off.

BLAck_Rose_THornS34 has logged off.

ELEMENTALNEOSGIRL101 has logged off.

STarDUStrulEZ21 has logged off.

The_Chazzrockz001 has logged off.

Everyone sighed. They would get to meet each other. Jaden and Chazz knew each other, but the others? Not at all. This would be one weird trip to the pier, that's for sure!

**Kura: Review! And Julio belongs to me! He's my newest OC and you can use him if you want! I don't mind, but you have to ask me first! Next time, we head to the beach and meet some new faces!**


	2. Chapter 2 Domino Pier

Missing

**Kura: Next chapter! And I'm going to limit the online chats. I don't wanna keep writing them, they seem to take too long! So, only a few chapters will have them!**

**Arabic "…."**

_English "…"_

Normal "…"

Chapter 2: Domino Pier

Jaden and Chazz were the first to arrive. They smiled as they heard the sea gull over their heads. They had chased them as children, and Jaden still did, but Chazz had changed a great deal over the past ten years. They were now sixteen and seventeen respectively, with Chazz being older by a year. They sat down on a bench and waited for the others. They thought Aster would have been there before them, hopefully she wasn't too sick and had to miss out on the fun.

"You must be Jaden and Chazz," a new voice said. They turned to face a girl with silver hair and blue eyes. She was wearing short jean shorts and a white tank top. She held a volley ball in her hands and a boy with pale blond hair, light blue streaks and violet eyes stood next to her holding a net. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks without a shirt on.

"You're Aster Phoenix! The pro athlete!" Jaden said in shock. Aster blinked and nodded. Julio looked at his sister with a raised brow.

"And he's Julio, my older brother," Aster said. Chazz looked at the gear they had.

"Were you planning on playing?" She asked. Both Phoenix siblings nodded.

"I'll beat you this time!" Julio declared. Aster just smirked and gave him an 'oh-yeah-loser?' look. They waited for Aki, Alex and Yusei. Soon, they saw a blond male coming up to them. He had short honey blond hair, light brown eyes, and was wearing swimming trunks and a blue t-shirt.

"Alex Rhodes, nice to meet you all," he said. As he did, a football crashed on his head. He fell forwards as a tall bluenette and two shorter ones ran over. The taller one scoffed at the fallen body until Aster gripped his wrist. He turned back to face her, when she snatched the ball. Smirking, she tossed it into the dog beach. The tall bluenette growled at her, and snatched her volley ball. Lifting it over his head he smirked as Aster jumped up trying to get it back.

"GIVE IT BACK JACKASS!" She snapped. When she did, she had stomped on his bare foot. The boy yelped in pain and held his foot. The other two boys helped up Alex and they looked over at the two arguing teens.

"Ah…" the second tallest of the trio sighed, "love at first sight!" Aster and the tallest one of the trio turned to him, both glaring coldly.

"Ignore Zane, I'm Syrus by the way!" The shortest one said.

"And I'm Jesse Anderson! Nice to meet ya, and sorry about the football," Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head. Jaden smiled and introduced them to the others. Soon they were joined by a red head and a girl with raven black hair with golden streaks. Aki and Yusei. The group of nine headed to the beach. Aster and Zane kept yelling at each other and it got the rest to thinking one thing.

'We have to set them up on a date!' Jaden had hit it off with Jesse and Syrus was able to talk to Chazz. Julio, Aki and Yusei were setting up the net and called everyone over for a game of volley ball. Zane and Aster refused to be on the same team, so they became team captains. The game was really fun, and it attracted a crowd. After about, oh twenty minutes, Aster's team had won. She smirked at the fuming boy as she jumped into the water. Jaden tore off her shirt and jumped in as well. She was happy she wore her bathing suit. The others were quick to follow. But then things got… weird. First, Syrus encountered a crocodile. It swam away before anyone could catch it, and he wasn't the only one to see it. Others at the beach saw it as well. Then Jaden slipped and landed on Jesse in a very awkward position. Aster and Zane had gotten into another fight. Aki had gotten into the middle of it and was knocked into the water. Chazz was eating a snow cone. She, however, dropped it when a beach ball hit her. She glared at the boy who had hit her. The brunette with glasses held his hands up in surrender and left as soon as he recovered the ball. Chazz smirked and huffed.

'Damn bastard owes me a snow cone!' She thought. She walked over to Julio and Syrus. The trio watched on with amusement as their companions got into trouble. They watched as Aster slapped Zane and walked out of the water, they watched Jaden and Jesse try to get out of the position they were currently in, failing miserably. They watched as Aki chased Yusei with a handful of sand, and Yusei was yelling something that sounded a lot like Arabic. She didn't look Arabic, so she had to be multilingual.*

**"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! HAHAHAHA!"** She yelled. Aki growled and picked up his pace. Yusei looked back and yelped as she fell. She landed in the arms of a blond male with violet eyes. At first she thought it was Julio, but she noticed the lack of blue in his hair. He was also a lot taller. She blushed and hid it quickly.

"Uh… thanks," she said, not looking at the blond. The boy frowned.

"Be careful next time!" He snapped as he pushed her into the water. Yusei swam back up and glared at him

'What's his problem?!' She wondered.

"Jeez, why don't you give me your name jackass!" She snapped in anger. The boy glared at her and she returned it. 'I swear this going to end up like the whole Aster and Zane thing….'

"Jack Atlas, don't forget it!" Jack snapped as he joined a red head and a boy with short white hair.* As soon as they were out of sight, the red head, a boy by the name of Crow spoke up.

"She's kind of hot, don't you think?" Kalin, the boy with short white hair, nodded. Jack stayed quiet, but he did find the new girl attractive. Back with Yusei, Yusei was telling the others of her encounter with Jack. They agreed that it was just like the whole Aster and Zane thing. To which the two mentioned teens yelled at. It was getting late, so they decided to head back home.

***Almost everyone will be multilingual in this.**

***Is Kalin's hair white?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 First to disappear part 1

Missing

**Kura: Hello! We have our first disappearance today! *creepy music***

**Aster: Why?**

**Kura: No reason…**

**Sakura: She's bored and wants some drama added into this.**

**Kura: What she said, now enjoy the chapter! BTW, it's short today.**

**Arabic "…."**

_English "…"_

**_On the phone "…"_**

Normal "…"

Chapter 3: First to disappear part 1

It was late when the group left the pier. Jaden smiled as she skipped into her room.

"Hey Chazz!" She said, "Wasn't today fun?" She looked around, "Chazz? Chazz, where are you?! CHAZZ!" She ran out and looked around for her gothic friend, 'is she gothic at all?' She wondered before running off. She looked all over, but there was no sign of the raven haired female. Jaden began to panic. It wasn't like Chazz to just leave. Especially since tomorrow they were going to meet up with the gang. Jaden asked around, but no one had seen her friend. Concern growing fast, Jaden reached for the phone and was about to call 911 when…

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

Scared of who it might be, but honestly wondering if it was Chazz, she hit the answer button.

"H-hello?" She said. The voice on the other end chuckled.

**_"Hehehe… missing someone?"_** It said. Jaden held her breath, **_"all alone? Are you scared yet?"_**

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH CHAZZ!" Jaden snapped, fear be damned when her friends were in danger! The voice chuckled.

**_"Seven days…"_** Jaden looked at the phone with a 'What-the-fuck?!' look. **_"In seven days you and your friends will die… MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _**Jaden tossed the phone to the wall. She was horrified. But why the horror movie reference to 'seven days'? Taking a few deep breaths, she picked up the phone. She knew what she had to do now….

LATER THAT DAY

"…. And then he, I'm assuming it was a he, said we all had seen days until we die…" Jaden's voice broke and she began to sob into Jesse's arms. The teal haired boy looked grim. The whole group did. Even Aster and Zane stopped bickering at the revelation…

"LOOK OUT!" A female voice yelled. Aki was hit on the head by a blow-up beach ball. Two girls ran over, both looking a bit freaked out.

"¡Mensa, te dije que tuvieras cuidado!" The girl on the left said.

"¡Tuve cuidado!" The other snapped. Aki coughed and looked at them. Talk about awkward moment…

"¡AY! ¡PERDONA ME! ¡ADIOS!" Both turned to move when…

"Tell us," Alex said, "did you receive a call saying you would die in seven days?" The two girls looked shocked. They had received a call last night.

"Yes, I'm Maria Gustavo and she's my friend Esmeralda Juarez," One said. She had dark brown hair and eyes and a slight tan while her friend had a darker tan, black hair and hazel eyes. They looked at each other. Alex gestured to Jaden who was crying into Jesse's shirt. "She also got a call that we would die in seven days." The two girls sat down and the group was silent. They wanted to know who was behind all this and why they were being targeted. More importantly, was Chazz still alive?

**Kura: Told ya it would be short.**

**Sakura: Seven days… Hehehe….**

**Kura: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 First to disappear part 2

Missing

Kura: Hey!

Sakura: New chapter, hope you like it!

Chapter 4: First to disappear part 2

Chazz groaned. She opened her eyes and closed them quickly at bright light. She opened them again, a bit more slowly. When her vision cleared, she noticed she wasn't at her room. She also noticed that she was sitting down. But when she tried to stand up she realized she couldn't. She looked at her hands, which were tied to the arm rests of the chair, and her legs were tied as well. She struggled to loosen the ropes to no avail.

'Great!' She thouht sarcastically, 'This is just what I need... now where the fuck am I?!' She looked over her shoulder when she heard a noise.

"So, you've woken up..." a male voice said. He stepped into the light, but his face was hidden by a mask. Chazz glared at him as he looked her up and down. He smirked as his eyes trailed over her chest down to her legs.

'Beautiful...' he thought, 'and all mine.'

"So, why am I here? Why am I tied up? Who are you? And what did you do to my friends?!" Chazz asked. The man chuckled as he used his pointer finger to lift her chin so that they looked each other in the eyes.

"Who I am is of no matter, your friends... are in for a new game, as for you, well... I'll show you later..." Chazz yanked her chin out of the man's grasp and glared at his retreating back.

'Oh Jaden... Syrus, please... be careful...' She thought as she let the tears in her eyes fall slowly.

Kura: DONE!

Chazz: You had me kidnapped?!

Kura: Where have you been? You've been kidnapped since the last chapter!

Chazz: And yet you decide to go to me this chapter!

Sakura: Whatevs, review!


	5. Chapter 5 Game Start

Missing

Kura: Hello!

Sakura: Ah! This is starting to become yet ANOTHER series.

Kura: Really?

Sakura: You might as well do it.

Kura: Hmm... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Game Start!

Aster, Zane, Yusei and Jack were currently in ANOTHER argument. Jaden sighed as she leaned into Jesse's , Aki, Alex and the two newest additions to their group spoke . There was no one around. She looked around. She blinked back her tears as she watched her friends. She chuckled when Yusei pounced on Jack.

BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING!

Everyone paled at the sound of the phone ring.

"J-Jesse... I'm scared..." Jaden said, her body shakin greatly. Maria took Jaden's phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hehehehehe... Game... it's timd to play... a game... let's see how long you survive... your little friend has begun her part of the game... GAME START!" A loud BANG! was heard and everyone jumped back when Jaden's phone exploded.

"AW MAN! MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME! NOW I KNOW I'M GONNA DIE!" Jaden whined. She made sure she held onto Jesse, and she shut her eyes as the world seemed to spin around them...

Kura: I'm keeping it short.

Sakura: Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Seperation

Missing

Kura: Yo, what's up people?!

Sakura: Let's see how our gamers are .

Chapter 6: Seperation

Jaden groaned as she sat up. Jesse was by her side, and no one else was around... Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! She crawled over to Jesse and shook his shoulder.

"W-what happened? Jay, where are we?" He asked. They stood up and looked around. They realized they were in a forest. They wondered where everyone was when...

Jack frowned as he woke up. He realized he was really REALLY warm. He looked at the semi conscious girl on top of him. Yusei opened her deep blue eyes and they stared at each other for a while. Yusei blushed and scrambled off Jack. She refused to acknowldge the boy as she stood up.

'Great,' she thought, 'I'm stuck with Jack-Ass Atl-Ass.' She looked at him and turned back to the tree she had been staring at once she had gotten off him...

Syrus, Aster and Zane walked around in utter silence. Syrus sighed as he looked in between them. He KNEW how they felt towards each other. He just hoped they could work together so they could get out of... wherever they were...

Alex, Aki, Maria and Esmeralda wandered around. They had all fallen together in a... forest? Woods? All they saw were trees! They looked at each other and sighed when they deemed themselves completetly lost...

"WELCOME! AS YOU CAN SEE! YOU HAVE ALL LANDED IN MY FOREST OF PERILS! EACH OF YOU HAS BEEN SEPERATED INTO SEPERATE GROUPS AND SHALL HAVE TO FIGHT MY MONSTERS! NONE KF YOU SHALL SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY WHEN IT'S OVER! BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice said. Everyone looked shocked as a rumbling was heard...

Kura: Any guesses on what the rumbling is?

Sakura: REVIEW!


End file.
